Fantasma
' Księżniczka Fantasma '- (ang. Princess Fantasma), Księżniczka Lumicornów. Powstanie Pierwsze szkice Autorka Kasjopei postanowiła wymyślić jeszcze bardziej niezwykłą rasę, która nie pojawiła się jeszcze w serialu MLP:FiM. Przeszukiwała wiele źródeł, aby wymyślić kolejny artykuł po Kasjopeii. Lumicorn, jest nowym gatunkiem (patrz: Ciekawostki) jednak tutaj zaprojektowała go w stylu MLP. Nie chciała aby był on „starym, dobrym Alicornem, którego, może nie wszyscy, ale większość pragną mieć użytkownicy :)”- wypowiada się pomysłodawczyni. Autorce bardzo łatwo przyszedł pomysł na wizerunek kucyka (tylko przy jednym rysunku ;)). Był on łatwy, ze wzglądu, że minimalnie wzorowała się na jednym z przykładów koni (nie znajduje się on w Internecie ;D). „Zdecydowałam, że taki gatunek, zresztą jak Kasjopeja, nie może swobodnie „przechadzać się” po Equestrii, mówić „Siema...” i ku zdziwieniu mieszkańców machać „lwim” ogonem, dlatego też stała się ona księżniczką rasy Lumicorn w świecie MLP. Alicorn już był, zachwycaliśmy się nawet odmieńcem, była nawet zebra, teraz czas na Lumicorn!” – Fragment wypowiedzi Wygląd Jak już było powyżej omówione, autorka wzorowała się tylko kolorem grzywy i oczu, natomiast fryzura przyszła sama bardzo łatwo. Kolor już był inspiracją. Podstawowe informacje Rasa LUMICORN W świecie My Little Pony: Unikalna rasa kucyków, mające w sobie coś z jednorożca i lwa, pół nimfy zamieszkujące magiczne lasy (tutaj las należący do Forestdale ), istoty o pięknym głosie i urodzie, kryjące się przed turystami. Wiek Fantasma w przeliczeniu na wiek ludzki ma około dwudziestu jeden lat. Jest to wiek idealny już aby mogła pełnić swoje królewskie obowiązki. Wygląd Sierść klaczki jest w kolorze ciemnego turkusu i rozjaśnia się ona w okolicach kopyt i szpica rogu. Natomiast grzywa w odcieniu krokusu, przecinana grubymi, jasnoróżowymi pasmami. Fryzura Fantasmy jest długa i podlokowana. Sięga ona do kopyt. Warto tez zauważyć, że z grzywy spada kolorowy, magiczny pyłek, kiedy klaczka jest szczęśliwa. W kolorze pasm także delikatnie zakańczają się rozjaśnione miejsca i zad. Klaczka ma piękne, radosne oczy, które mienią się blaskami zachodzącego słońca. Powieki są w kolorze pasm na grzywie. Co do budowy, tak jak jednorożce, ma ona róg na czole, dłuższy, z bardziej zaostrzoną krawędzią niż u Alicornów. Także zakończenie pyska przykuwa uwagę ze względu na ostre zakończenie. Posiada także charakterystyczny dla kucyków Lumicorn ogon, przypominający ogon dorosłego samca lwa. Ogon jest w kolorze grzywy. Jak reszta Lumicornów - księżniczek Fantasma jest niewiele niższa od księżniczek Alicorn (o około 5 cm). Znaczek Fantasma nie posiada znaczka, zresztą jak reszta Lumicornów. Ten gatunek jednak posiada "przeznaczenie", który widzi przed oczami przy narodzeniu i pamięta aż do śmierci. Pochodzenie i miejsce zamieszkania Forestdale Center Forestdale Center to miejscowość położona w głębi lasu znajdującym się przy Sadle L. i lesie Everfree. W leśnych domach żyją tam mieszkańcy Forestdale rasy Lumicorn. Nie cenią sobie szczególnie gości, zwłaszcza gdy są oni jednorożcami bądź alicornami. Przy źródle miłości znajduje się władza leśnej miejscowości, pałac Forestdale. Są zadowoleni ze swojego położenia, w którym nikt ich jeszcze nie znalazł. Dwór Forestdale Jak to przystało na każdą księżniczkę, Fantasma mieszka w leśnym dworze. Jest miejscem urodzenia oraz aktualnym miejscem jej zamieszkania, a także jej rodziny. Forestdale jest średniej wielkości dworem (około 2/3 Canterlot’u). Jest obfity w różnego rodzaju zdobienia. Także kompozycja dworu, a zwłaszcza kolumny, kojarzy się ze stylem starożytnym. Forestdale ze względu na duże powiązanie z naturą, porasta magiczny, trujący bluszcz, który odpędza intruzów. Charakter Miła i przyjazna Fantasma ma przyjazne usposobienie. Zawsze miło wita się z mieszkańcami na różnorakich galach, spotkaniach z mieszkańcami i balach. Daje jej to także łatwość do znajdywania nowych przyjaciół. Odpowiedzialna Wiele kucyków chwali jej odpowiedzialność, którą wykorzystuje we władzy nad królestwem i ... nieswornym rodzeństwem. Przekonująca Fantasma ma dar przekonywania kucyków do swoich racji i decyzji. Dzięki temu jest w stanie spokojnie skupić się na swoich działaniach i dążeniach. Pomysłowa Klaczka ma wiele pomysłów w zanadrzu i wciąż przybywa jej nowych. Jednym z nich jest powiększenie zakresu królestwa. Marzycielka Fantasma uwielbia marzyć o nawet niemożliwych rzeczach, zwłaszcza siedząc w blasku pełni księżyca, w dworskim obserwatorium. - "Gdyby każdy dostawał to co chce, nie mielibyśmy o czym marzyć. Bylibyśmy nieszczęśliwi. Dlatego nie dostajemy więc tego, czego pragniemy. Dążymy do tego" - Słowa Fantasmy. Jedym z jej marzeń jest wyjść za mąż za przystojnego ogiera. Może okaże się nim ktoś bliski ... (kontynuacja niedługo ;)) Zajęcia Opieka i władza nad królestwem Fantasma jest na razie wprowadzona na długi okres próbny rządzenia Forestdale, aby później zostać dobrą władczynią posady. Wyprawy z przyjacielem Klaczka uwielbia wybierać się na wyprawy leśne ze swoim przyjacielem, Ivany'm (czy raczej sympatią). Poszukują wówczas nowych gatunków roślin, robią zdjęcia i umieszczają w albumie gatunków roślin. Nauczanie inwidualne Codziennie, od rana do wczesnego popołudnia Fantasmę zaczyna lekcje inwidualne z ulubioną nauczycielką, Panną Primrose. Ma póżniej także lekcje etykiety i manier z Damą Dworu, Panną Holly Zabawa z rodzeństwem Fantasma w wolnym czasie bardzo lubi bawić się ze swoim rodzeństwem, a najbardziej ze swoją najmłodszą siostrą, Talią. Zainteresowania Zdolności *''Naturalne'' Cicha jak myszka Jako, że Fantasma jest nimfą leśną, potrafi ona bez szelestnie poruszać się po lesie. Muzyka Posiada także talent muzyczny i głos, którego zazdrości jej każdy mieszkaniec Forestdale. Na dworze nauczyła się doskonale grać na lirii i klarnecie. Niektóre z jej melodii można czasem usłyszeć w pęłnię, będąc w lesie przynależnym Forestdale. *''Magiczne'' ''Poświata Lumicorn'ów'' Władcy Forestdale posiadają moc, która potrafi niezwykle zminimalizować widoczność posady. Także Fantasimie udało się ją odziedziczyć. Moce natury Klaczka potrafi zapanować nad roślinami, kwiatami, drzewami, i.t.d. Jest to niezwylke przydatna umiejętność w lesie. Ma także zdolność pobierania energii z roślin i naturalnych źródeł wodnych, wówczas jest silniejsza od alicornów. Lumicorny jednak nie używają nigdy tej zdolności na dużych roślinach (A tylko one dają taka moc do pokonania silnego wroga, wielkości mocy alicorna), ponieważ pobierana energia jest wysysana całkowicie z rośliny i taka duża dawka może często przejąć kontrolę nad kucykiem, co prowadzi do szkodliwych działań w środowisku. Relacje Rodzina i przyjaciele Rodzice Rodzicami Fantasmy są dawni władcy Forestdale, którzy jak twierdzi Fantasma, mieli dawnych przodków, byli oni więc twórcami rasy Lumicorn. Ojciec + Ojciec Fantasmy zginął po wyprawie, szukając ... róży, która była jedyną szansą na uratowanie córki przy narodzinach. Podczas wyprawy wpadł w trujący bluszcz, na ciemnych zakamarkach lasu. Po przybyciu do dworu pochorował się po zbyt dużej ilości dawki trucizny i niestety nie udało się go uratować. Fantasma do tej pory obwinia siebie o śmierć ojca i uważa, że gdyby się nie urodziła, nikt by nie zginął Matka Matką Fantasmy jest była królowa Forestdale. Jej imię niestety nie jest jeszcze znane. Jest ona jednak tak pochłonięta pracą po śmierci króla przy rozmaitych dokumentach, rozkazach i delegacjach, że prawie nigdy nie miała czasu dla swych córek. Rodzeństwo Księżniczka Clio ' Jest to druga najstarsza siostra po Fantasimie. Fantasma podziwia ją za dobrą pamięć, ale także nie znosi za dokuczliwe usposobienie. 'Księżniczka Talia Najmłodsza z rodzeństwa. Dla Fantasmy jest ona niezwykle ważna i darzy ją wielką miłością. Klaczka lubi w niej dziecinne poczucie humoru. Znajomości Naukowiec Ivany ' Z polecenia byłej królowej, matki Fantasmy, na prośbę córki, Ivany codziennie odwiedza dwór, spotykając się z Fantasmą, ucząc ją gatunków kwiatów (Fantasma je uwielbia) i odkrywając z nią nowe. Fantasma miała go za dobrego przyjaciela, ale teraz jest w nim szczerze zakochana. Nie jest jeszcze jednak pewna, czy ze wzajemnością. 'Panna Primrose ' To wierna przyjaciólka, nauczycielka i opiekunka Fantasmy i jej rodzeństwa. Fantasma uwielbia mieć z nią lekcje, bo uważa, że są one ciekawie prowadzone. Panna Primrose popiera także zamiłowania Fantasmy do jej wypraw leśnych, natomiast jej matka, niekoniecznie. Inni 'Dama Holly Fantasma i jej rodzeństwo wprost uwielbia się z niej naśmiewać i robić jej psikusy. Młoda księżniczka nienawidzi gdy Panna Holly poprawia jej nieprzyzwoite zachowanie. Królewskie rodzeństwo Forestdale wyśmiewa jej dworskie zamiłowanie do etykiety i wysniosłości. Fantasma często ma z nią lekcje tańca i dworskiego zachowania, czego szczególnie nie lubi. Ciekawostki *Tak naprawdę Fantasma jest zwykłym jednorożcem. Ze względu na to, że jednorożce w MLP wyglądają inaczej niż te orginalne (np. wygląd ogona), autorka zdecydowała się stworzyć nowy gatunek. Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Dorosłe klacze Kategoria:Księżniczki Kategoria:Lumicorny Kategoria:Klacze bez znaczka